Roommate
by Crazehun
Summary: "Karena kau menolongku saat aku hampir mati? Merawatku sampai sembuh? Tidak semua temanku melakukan itu. Karenanya, kau spesial!" YOONMIN!


**ROOMMATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPOS, ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

RING! RING!

Erangan terdengar dari sudut ranjang, diikuti gerakan acak pelan dibalik selimut hitam sang empunya kamar. Sebuah kepala menyeruak dari balik selimut, menampilkan surai coklat gelap acak-acakan. Tangan seputih susu menjadi yang pertama keluar dari selimut, meraih jam weker di nakas untuk kemudian mematikannya. Butuh waktu lima menit hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu duduk, dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ia mengusap kedua matanya dan melihat sekeliling kamar, sebelum benar-benar beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Begitu seragam sekolah rapi dikenakannya, ia menyampirkan ransel dan menarik koper ukuran sedang miliknya keluar dari kamar. Menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya di meja makan, si surai coklat mengambil tempat duduk disebelah sang ayah.

Sang ibu memberikan semangkuk nasi pada si surai coklat, yang langsung dimakannya dengan pelan. Keheningan bukanlah sesuatu yang baru di keluarga ini, karena memang tak ada satupun dari ketiga anggotanya yang suka berbasa basi dan berbicara seperlunya. Jadi hingga saat sang kepala keluarga bangkit untuk pergi bekerja, hanya ada senyum tipis sang istri dan sang anak yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Ini uang jajan selama berada di Jeju." Sang ayah mendadak memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada si surai coklat.

Ia menerimanya dengan dua tangan, sedikit ragu apakah dia harus mengambilnya atau tidak, karena ini diluar kebiasaan sang ayah memberikannya uang jajan secara langsung. Biasanya uang bulanannya akan selalu berada diatas kulkas, tak perlu ada kontak langsung seperti ini. Yang menurutnya aneh.

"T-terima kasih." Ujarnya pelan

Sang ayah menahan napas unuk sepersekian detik, lalu dengan gerakan kaku menepuk pelan bahu sang anak, menyebabkan si penerima afeksi tiba-tiba itu berjengit kaget. Tak ada kata apapun yang keluar, hingga sang ayah benar menghilang dari balik pintu. Sementara si surai coklat masih menatap kepergian sang ayah dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

Sang ibu tersenyum,"Kau tidak berangkat?"

Pertanyaannya sukses membuat si surai coklat kembali pada kesadarannya, ia mengambil ransel dan koper miliknya, lalu mencium pipi sang ibu sebelum pergi menuju sekolah.

Min Yoongi, si surai coklat, mengenakan _earphone_ hitam miliknya sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. Jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari kompleks apartemen yang dia tempati, jadi dia tak merasa perlu pergi menggunakan bis setiap harinya.

Kerumunan pelajar berseragam sama sepertinya sudah terbentuk di lapangan sekolah begitu dia memasuki gerbang. Semua membawa koper sepertinya, hanya lebih besar dan lebih banyak. Yoongi tak mengerti, ini hanya perjalanan empat hari tiga malam. Untuk apa membawa barang sebanyak itu? Kau ingin pindah rumah atau apa.

Dia tak pernah menyukai acara sekolah seperti darmawisata atau kerja lapangan seperti yang akan diikutinya hari ini. Yoongi lebih suka berdiam diri dirumah dan mengutak atik _software_ musik miliknya, menggubah lagu atau semacamnya, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan musik yang bisa dilakukannya sendiri.

Tapi karena orangtuaya sudah membayar mahal untuknya bisa bersekolah di sekolah swasta dengan segudang aktifitas berbayar seperti ini, dia tak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya. Toh dia akan punya banyak waktu luang saat tak ada kegiatan nanti. Darmawisata kali ini dikhususkan sebagai sarana berlibur para kelas tiga setelah ujian masuk perguruan tinggi mereka selesai, jadi Yoongi tak harus benar-benar mengikuti jadwal yang sudah disiapkan pihak sekolah.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di bagasi bis, Yoongi mencari tempat duduk di area tengah. Tidak tidepan karena dia berpotensi muntah, tidak juga dibelakang karena area itu seperti sudah dikhususkan bagi para pembuat onar dan biang berisik. Jadi tempat di tengah adalah satu-satunya tempat yang cocok baginya. Dia berencana akan tidur sambil mendengarkan beberapa lagu Vivaldi sepanjang perjalanan.

Beberapa jam berlalu, seruan dan pekikan senang terdengar dari beberapa siswi tak lama setelah rombongan sekolah mereka keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara Jeju. Mereka berisik membicarakan hal menyenangkan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan selama berada disana. Sementara Yoongi masih berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya dan fokus pada penjelasan sang guru pendamping di depan rombongan.

"Sekarang kita akan pergi ke hotel, didalam bis kalian akan mengambil kunci kamar kalian. Setiap kamar akan dihuni oleh dua orang, karena itu kalian bisa mencari pasangan kamar kalian selama berada dalam bis nanti. Kegiatan pertama kita hari ini adalah melihat matahari terbenam di pantai dan api unggun, jadi sebelum waktu itu, kalian bebas melakukan apapun." Sang guru menjelaskan.

Yoongi menatap tanpa minat sekelilingnya. Membosankan, batinnya. Dia jadi tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di hotel dan mengerjakan proyek lagunya yang hampir selesai.

Begitu sampai di hotel, semua berebut mengambil kunci kamar masing-masing, membuat Yoongi menjadi orang terakhir yang mengambil kartu akses kamarnya dari sang guru pembimbing.

"Siapa teman sekamarmu?" Guru Im, bertanya

Yoongi mengangkat bahu,"Tidak ada. Aku tidak punya teman sekamar." Jawabnya acuh, ia baru akan mengambil kunci kamarnya sebelum guru Im menahan,

"Kalau begitu kau akan berada dikamar yang sama dengan Park Jimin." Guru Im memberitahu,"dia akan datang sedikit terlambat karena beberapa hal."

Yoongi mengangguk, setengah tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan sang guru. Ia mengambil kartu akses kamarnya, lalu segera naik ke lantai 5.

BRUK!

Ia membanting diri keatas tempat tidur, menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Dirinya tetap diam hingga beberapa menit kedepan, lalu mulai membongkar bawaannya dan berganti pakaian dengan hoodie hitam dan training pants berwarna sama. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa kamar, dengan laptop dalam pangkuan, siap memulai pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya tertunda.

Beberapa jam berlalu, matahari mulai mengeluarkan semburat oranye dari balik tirai tipis jendela. Yoongi mengangkat ponselnya, dan sedikit terkejut melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sepertinya dia terlambat untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Tetapi karena dia masih harus mengikuti acara api unggun, dia menutup laptopnya, lalu keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke pantai.

Seluruh siswa-siswi sekolahnya sudah ramai berkumpul di pantai, kebanyakan sibuk berfoto dengan latar matahari terbenam, yang hasilnya mungkin akan menghasilkan siluet hitam berlatar jingga yang indah, entahlah, Yoongi tak paham.

Sementara beberapa sisanya, sibuk bermain dengan bola pantai, dan menyusun kayu bakar untuk api unggun.

Yoongi memilih duduk di kursi pantai dibawah pohon kelapa, mencoba memejamkan mata. Matahari terbenam tidak pernah menarik perhatiannya.

TAP!

Yoongi tak sadar berapa lama dia tertidur, tapi rasanya cukup lama karena saat seseorang membangunkannya, langit sudah berubah gelap dengan bintang menghiasi. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya, lalu menoleh kearah orang yang tadi menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau Min Yoongi?" orang itu bertanya

Yoongi membalas dengan anggukan, yang direspon balik dengan sebuah senyuman,"Namaku Park Jimin. Kita teman sekamar, kan."

Oh, Yoongi ingat tentang dirinya menjadi teman sekamar Jimin selama berada disini. Ia mengeluarkan kartu akses kamarnya, berasumsi jika Jimin baru datang dan ingin meletakkan kopernya didalam kamar.

"Oh, tidak usah. Aku sudah meletakkan koperku didalam kamar. Masing-masing kita memiliki satu kartu akses, jika kau lupa." Jimin menolak tawaran kartu akses yoongi

Yoongi menatap Jimin tak mengerti. Lalu apa yang dia inginkan? Yoongi tak pernah merasa dia dekat dengan Jimin, atau dengan siapapun di sekolah ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika malam ini kemungkinan aku tidak akan kembali ke kamar. Aku memiliki undangan pesta. Kau tidak perlu menungguku." Jimin kembali melanjutkan, seolah mengerti dengan raut bingung Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali menyenderkan tubuh pada kursi. Apa pedulinya dengan jadwal kepulangan Jimin ke kamar? Dia sudah dewasa, bisa mengatur dirinya sendiri. Tadi bahkan Jimin sendiri yang mengatakan jika mereka memiliki kartu akses masing-masing. Untuk apa Yoongi menunggunya kembali?

Semua tahu jika Park Jimin adalah seorang bintang. Lahir di keluarga kaya raya, ramah dan sopan pada guru dan teman sebayanya, memiliki nilai akademis diatas rata-rata, dan kehidupan sosial yang luar biasa. Tidak heran Jimin akan sibuk semalaman dalam darmawisata ini.

Api unggun akan segera dinyalakan, karena itu Yoongi terpaksa bangkit dari tempatnya yang nyaman, dan duduk di pasir, di barisan terbelakang, nyaris tak bisa melihat apapun selain asap putih api unggun didepan.

Semua bersenang-senang, atau setidaknya semua kecuali Yoongi. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya saat ini selain pergi kekamarnya, dan tidur. Salah satu hobi favoritnya, berbaring di tempat tidur sambil membaca atau mendengarkan musik.

Jadi dia berdiri, membersihkan sisa pasir dicelananya, lalu diam-diam menyelinap pergi kembali kedalam kamar.

CKLEK!

"Oh, kau tidak ikut api unggun?"

Yoongi agak terkejut melihat keberadaan Jimin didalam kamar, karena sebelumnya dia berkata tidak akan kembali sampai setidaknya besok pagi.

"Membosankan. Aku mau tidur." Yoongi menjawab asal, ia membuka hoodie-nya, meninggalkan kaos putih tipis, sebelum mengambil celana bersih dan mengganti celananya didalam kamar mandi.

"Aku keluar sekarang. Selamat tidur." Jimin berujar sopan, sebelum membuka pintu dan pergi.

Yoongi membanting diri keatas tempat tidur. Ia meraih selembar kertas berisi jadwal perjalanan diatas meja nakas, lalu menghela napas melihat betapa banyak kegiatan yang harus dilakukannya besok.

"Jusangjeolli, Camellia Hill, Soingook Theme Park...hhh..." Yoongi menghela napas berat, ia melempar asal kertas dalam genggaman, lalu menutup mata.

* * *

.

* * *

Yoongi tak percaya dengan kekuatan tubuhnya. Dia pikir dirinya akan menyerah setelah berkeliling tempat pertama di Jusangjeolli. Tapi ternyata sampai kembali ke hotel pun, dirinya masih memiliki energi.

Sebagian besar siswa pergi ke arena pasar setelah makan malam, dan Yoongi sempat berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kapan lagi dia memiliki kekuatan untuk berjalan kaki tanpa tujuan jelas seperti saat ini. Lagipula uang jajan tambahan dari sang ayah belum dipakainya sama sekali. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakannya. Dia berpikir untuk membelikan orangtuanya oleh-oleh khas Jeju.

Jadi setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih nyaman, kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans, Yoongi meraih ponsel dan dompetnya lalu beranjak menuju pasar malam didekat hotel. Dia bisa melihat kebanyakan pengunjung disana berasal dari sekolahnya.

Setelah berkeliling selama hampir dua jam, Yoongi berhasil mendapat oleh-oleh yang ditujunya. Dua kotak cokelat jeruk untuk sang ibu, satu keranjang Hallabong untuk sang ayah, dan sebuah kalung anjing dengan ornamen tengkorak untuk Holly, anjingnya dirumah.

BUGH! BUGH !

BRUKK!

Yoongi dalam perjalanan kembali ke hotel saat dia mendengar suara ribut dari dalam sebuah gang. Penasaran, dia mendekati gang tersebut, dan mendapati sekelompok orang sedang memukuli seorang laki-laki.

Awalnya dia tak ingin peduli karena ini bukan masalahnya. Tapi semakin dilihat, korban pemukulan itu adalah Park Jimin! Yoongi memang pendiam dan tidak suka ikut campur dengan masalah orang lain. Tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan seseorang yang kebetulan dia kenal dipukuli oleh preman pasar. Jadi dia meletakkan belanjaannya ditempat aman, menghindari potensi dicuri atau hal negatif lainnya, lalu menghampiri orang-orang itu.

"Hey!" serunya, mengalihkan atensi empat orang yang sedang menendang tubuh Jimin yang sudah terkapar ditanah,"ada masalah dengan orang itu?"

"Siapa kau? Temannya?" salah seorang dari mereka bertanya, si pemilik tato aneh di lengan kiri

"Aku mengenalnya." Yoongi menjawab santai

"Berarti kau bisa menggantikannya untuk kami pukuli. Orang ini payah." Orang lain yang memiliki rambut sepanjang bahu kini yang bicara

Yoongi terkekeh,"Apa masalahmu?"

"Banyak omong! Kau mengganggu kesenangan kami!" seru seorang yang lain, Yoongi bisa melihat jika salah satu giginya menghilang saat dia menggertakkan gigi, hendak memukul Yoongi.

Dengan satu gerakan mulus, pukulan itu bisa dihindari, diikuti pukulan-pukulan lain, semua hanya Yoongi hindari, hingga si gigi ompong itu kehabisan tenaga. Yoongi masih berdiri dengan tenang ditempatnya.

Kini tiga orang yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan ikut menyerang Yoongi. Pertarungan tiga lawan satu, dilihat dari sisi manapun, tidak adil. Yoongi terpaksa menggunakan kemampuan beladirinya yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan. Setelah beres menghabisi keempat orang itu, Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang ternyata masih memiliki setengah kesadarannya.

Ia berlulut disebelah Jimin, dengan napas tersengal,"Kau kuat berjalan? Haruskah kupanggil ambulans?"

Jimin menggeleng. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Yoongi membantu Jimin berdiri, lalu membopongnya menuju hotel, tanpa melupakan oleh-oleh untuk kedua orangtuanya.

"Shh..."Jimin meringis saat Yoongi membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Yoongi menghela napas, lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia keluar dengan satu kotak putih bertuliskan 'First Aid' lalu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Jimin. Ia membuka kotak itu, dan mengeluarkan alkohol, kapas, juga perban dan gunting.

Ia membasahi kapas dengan alkohol, lalu membersihkan luka pada wajah Jimin sepelan mungkin, sebelum mengoleskan obat luka dan membalut lukanya dengan perban.

"Aku akan membuka pakaianmu." Yoongi meminta ijin, sebelum mengangkat keatas kaos biru pucat Jimin hingga sebatas dada.

Napasnya terhenti selama beberapa detik, ketika melihat kulit mulus dengan garis abs tipis itu dihiasi memar dan lebam kehitaman. Ia menghela napas,

"Ini diluar kemampuanku. Aku harus memanggil guru dan dokter." Yoongi memberitahu,"dan tolong, apapun yang terjadi, jangan tertidur. Selelah apapun dirimu."

Jimin mengangguk lemah.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar, dan secepat mungkin berlari menuju kamar guru pendampingnya, yang kebetulan hanya berjarak dua kamar dari kamarnya. Dia menjelaskan dengan cepat kondisinya, dan bergegas kembali ke kamar.

Jimin nyaris menutup mata saat Yoongi kembali.

"Yak!" Yoongi memekik,"jangan tidur!" ia menurunkan suaranya sedikit

Jimin terkejut dengan seruan itu, membuat matanya kembali terbuka. Ia melirik kearah Yoongi yang datang bersama guru Im, lalu menghela napas.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter datang. Dia memeriksa keadaan Jimin, dan mengatakan jika tak ada tulang yang patah, hanya beberapa memar dan lebam. Semua pukulan itu tak berefek fatal baginya, dan dia beruntung.

"Guru Im, aku bisa menjaganya. Anda bisa kembali ke kamar." Yoongi berujar, setelah mengantar kepergian sang dokter di pintu lift.

"Kau yakin?" sang guru bertanya, wajahnya masih terlihat khawatir.

Yoongi mengangguk,"Anda tahu aku memiliki catatan kenakalan karena berkelahi. Aku familiar dengan luka seperti ini."

Guru Im akhirnya mengangguk setuju,"Kau tidak perlu mengikuti acara besok, aku memberi ijin."

Diam-diam Yoongi bersorak senang. Dirinya bisa berdiam diri sepanjang hari didalam kamar yang nyaman tanpa perlu berkeringat. Apa hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi pada Jimin selain demam? Yoongi selalu terkena demam setiap kali pulang dengan luka lebam diwajah, semasa sekolah menengah dulu. Demam itu akan berakhir dalam satu hari. Biasanya.

Yoongi kembali kedalam kamar, dengan tatapan Jimin terarah padanya. Dia menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah Jimin.

"Tidurlah, kau boleh tidur sekarang." Yoongi berkata,"dan aku harus memberitahumu jika kemungkinan besar kau akan demam besok, dan itu normal. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku akan berada disini sepanjang waktu." Sambungnya

Jimin masih menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tak mengerti miliknya. Dilihat dari manapun, Yoongi terlihat aneh dimatanya. Orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari 24 jam tiba-tiba menolongnya dari pengeroyokan dan menjaganya selama dia sakit. Ah, tapi itu akan dipikirkannya nanti. Matanya sangat berat sejak tadi, dan saat ini yang diinginkannya hanya tidur.

* * *

.

* * *

Jimin terbangun dengan sinar matahari diantara celah tirai jendela. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, dan menggigil. Seperti kata Yoongi malam tadi, sepertinya dia benar-benar terkena demam. Jimin penasaran darimana dia bisa memprediksi semua itu. Dan bagaimana Yoongi bisa begitu tenang menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Orang normal mungkin sudah panik tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi teman sekolahnya yang satu ini berbeda.

Bicara tentang Yoongi, kemana dia? Jimin tak melihatnya dimanapun.

CKLEK!

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Yoongi muncul dari balik pintu kamar,"aku baru selesai sarapan. Kau ingin kupesankan sesuatu dari layanan kamar?" ia menghampiri Jimin

Jimin menggeleng,"Aku tidak lapar,"lirihnya

"Yah, kurasa itu normal untuk seseorang yang sedang terkena demam." Yoongi mengomentari,"tapi kau harus tetap makan sesuatu. Kecuali kau mau mendapatkan nutrisi lewat infus. Aku bisa mengaturnya."

Mendengar kata infus membuat Jimin meremang. Jarum suntik berada dalam daftar atas hal yang dibencinya, karena itu Jimin selalu menjaga diri agar tidak jatuh sakit. Yah, setidaknya sampai hari ini.

"Akan kupesankan bubur abalon untukmu." Yoongi memutuskan sendiri, setelah melihat wajah pucat Jimin semakin pucat setelah dia mengatakan akan memberikannya infus. Setelah itu Yoongi sibuk bicara dengan pegawai hotel lewat telepon, memesan semangkuk bubur abalon untuk Jimin dan minuman dingin untuknya sendiri.

Yoongi beranjak menuju meja kondimen, kemudian merebus air untuk membuat teh hangat. Ia kembali menghampiri Jimin dengan segelas teh ditangan, juga beberapa bungkus gula. Ia meletakkan gelas itu di meja nakas.

"Takar sendiri gulanya, dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Ia berujar dingin, lalu membuat jarak dengan duduk di sofa, lengkap bersama laptop dan _headphone_ miliknya.

TOK!TOK!

Jimin baru akan bangkit menuju pintu, tapi Yoongi sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu dan menerima pesanan mereka. Bukankah tadi dia sedang menggunakan _headphone_ , batin Jimin.

Yoongi mengambil minumannya, dan meletakkan gelas dan makanan Jimin diatas meja, lalu menghampiri Jimin.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri, kan?" Yoongi berujar. Ia membantu Jimin untuk duduk di sofa, dan memakan makanannya,"Jangan lupa minum obat ini setelah makan." Yoongi memberikan sebungkus obat pada Jimin.

Jimin melirik berulang kali pada Yoongi yang duduk disebelahnya. Tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu di laptop. Ia meminum obatnya, dengan tetap melirik kearah Yoongi.

Sebenarnya Jimin bingung, dia menunggu Yoongi menanyakan sesuatu tentang kejadian semalam. Dia bahkan mempersiapkan jawaban untuk itu. Tapi sampai detik ini, Yoongi tak juga menanyakannya.

Jimin menghela napas,"Aku baru pulang dari klub saat tak sengaja menabrak salah satu dari mereka." Ia mulai bercerita, mencoba menarik perhatian Yoongi

"Aku tak memintamu untuk bercerita." Yoongi membalas datar, tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari laptop.

"Intinya terima kasih karena mau membantuku." Jimin mencoba sabar

Yoongi hanya membalas dengan dehaman rendah.

Jimin makin tidak mempercayai orang ini. Dia baru saja menolongnya dan berjanji akan merawatnya tadi malam, dan pagi ini sudah bersikap sedingin es? Orang ini memiliki masalah kejiwaan atau apa?

Jimin menghela napas, memutuskan untuk tak mau peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan orang aneh disebelahnya ini. Ia mencoba berdiri, tetapi pening dikepalanya membuat dirinya terhuyung kebelakang.

GREP!

Jimin memejamkan mata, sudah sangat siap untuk terjatuh. Saat sepasang tangan menahannya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk jangan banyak bergerak." Suara Yoongi terdengar jelas dari balik tubuhnya. Jimin bersumpah dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Yoongi saat ia bicara, membuat lehernya merinding.

Yoongi membantu Jimin kembali ke tempat tidur, ia memberikan gelas teh milik Jimin untuk diminum, lalu kembali merebahkannya diatas tempat tidur.

Yoongi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, terlihat seperti kalung anjing dengan bel sebagai liontinnya. Ia meletakkan kalung berwarna hitam itu diatas nakas.

"Bunyikan ini jika kau membutuhkanku. Aku ada di ujung sebelah sana, melakukan sesuatu." Yoongi memberitahu.

Yoongi berbalik, hendak pergi, saat Jimin menahan ujung sweater-nya. Yoongi menoleh, menatap bingung kearah Jimin.

"Aku ingin bicara. Tetaplah disini." Jimin berujar lirih.

"Dengan kondisimu sekarang, sepertinya mustahil bagimu untuk banyak bicara." Yoongi mencoba menolak. Namun tatapan Jimin membuat Yoongi tak bisa menolak, dan menarik kursi untuk duduk disebelah Jimin.

"Kau terlihat sangat tenang untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja berkelahi. Kau tidak terluka?" Jimin memulai pembicaraan

Yoongi mendengus pelan,"Butuh lebih dari empat orang preman kampung untuk melumpuhkanku." Jawabnya bangga

"Kau sering berkelahi?" Jimin kembali bertanya

"Dulu." Yoongi menjawab singkat,"saat sekolah menengah."

"Aku tidak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya. Sampai saat ini." Jimin memutuskan jika ini cara terbaik berbicara dengan Yoongi, dengan cara terus bertanya,"apa kau berkelahi dengan sesama berandalan sekolah? Atau juga dengan sekolah lain?"

"Dimana sekolahmu sebelum ini?" Yoongi balas bertanya,"kau tahu Rubah Putih dari Selatan? Itu julukanku." Yoongi mendadak membanggakan dirinya.

Jimin mencoba mengingat darimana dia pernah mendengar nama familiar itu. Matanya melebar saat dia ingat jika sewaktu dirinya duduk dikelas dua sekolah menengah, beberapa temannya pernah dirawat dirumah sakit setelah terlibat perkelahian dengan kelompok berandalan dari sekolah lain di selatan, dan ketuanya dijuluki Rubah Putih. Ternyata Yoongi si Rubah Putih itu. Pantas saja kemampuan berkelahinya luar biasa.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tidak berkelahi lagi?" Jimin menatap Yoongi penasaran

Yoongi menggeleng,"Ibu memasukkanku ke sekolah ini karena sebuah alasan. Untuk menjauhkanku dari perkelahian. Sekolah ini punya peraturan yang cukup ketat. Aku bisa dikeluarkan jika berkelahi."

"Kupikir kau tahu konsekuensi itu. Kenapa tidak berhenti dari dulu?"

"Dulu aku tidak berambisi ingin masuk ke K'ARTS."

Mata Jimin melebar,"Korean Arts?" serunya, sedikit tak percaya,"kita akan masuk ke universitas yang sama!" ia berseru,"apa yang sudah kau siapkan untuk audisi masuk nanti?" Jimin mendadak bersemangat saat tahu jika ada siswa di sekolahnya yang juga ingin masuk ke sekolah seni. Kebanyakan dari mereka ingin pergi ke KAIST.

Jimin bisa melihat sedikit rona merah di wajah Yoongi saat dia menanyakan apa yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

"Hanya remix sederhana." Yoongi menjawab, mencoba terdengar setenang mungkin,"lagu _upbeat_ untuk menari? Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Wah, aku ingin mendengarnya." Jimin meminta,"aku mempersiapkan audisiku untuk menari, kau tahu? Tari kontemporer." Jimin memberitahu.

Yoongi menggeleng,"Belum siap untuk didengarkan. Masih banyak yang harus kurapikan."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

Kantuk mulai menyerang, kemungkinan besar karena efek obat yang barusan diminumnya. Jimin menguap lebar, lalu menyamankan diri diatas tempat tidur.

"Selamat tidur."

Samar-samar Jimin bisa mendengar Yoongi mengucapkannya selamat tidur, sebelum benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

.

* * *

Jimin terbangun dengan tubuh lebih ringan. Jam berapa sekarang? Matahari belum muncul. Hari masih malam?

"Kau melewatkan makan siang dan makan malam. Empat jam lagi matahari terbit."

Suara Yoongi membuat kesadaran Jimin kembali. Ia duduk bersender pada kepala tempat tidur, menatap Yoongi dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Jimin bersumpah melihat Yoongi menahan senyuman. Ada yang salah dengannya?

"Kau ingin tertawa? Ada apa?" Jimin bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung

Yoongi tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, jadi dia tertawa lepas sampai berlutut diatas karpet. Ah, kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa seperti ini?

"Maaf." Ujarnya diselah tawa,"tapi wajahmu benar-benar bengkak sekarang. Kau terlihat lucu."

Ah, sial. Batin Jimin. Harusnya dia tahu jika setiap kali sembuh sakit wajahnya membengkak seperti sekarang karena efek obat. Dirinya mendadak malu, dan menutup wajah dengan selimut.

Suara tawa Yoongi terhenti, tapi Jimin masih enggan membuka selimut dari wajahnya. Tidak sampai bengkak di wajahnya menghilang.

"Hey, kau mau makan sesuatu?" suara Yoongi terdengar dekat.

Jimin mengintip sedikit dari balik selimut, dan mendapati Yoongi sudah berlutut disebelah tempat tidurnya. Seulas senyum tipis masih terlihat diwajah Yoongi.

"Makan apa?" Jimin bertanya, perutnya memang sedikit lapar saat ini.

"Tak banyak pilihan, sebenarnya. Sekarang pukul satu malam, layanan kamar sudah selesai, dan hampir semua restoran tutup."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku makan kalau begitu?" Jimin sedikit kesal

"Aku tidak bilang _semua_ restoran tutup. Ada satu yang buka 24 jam."

"Benarkah? Restoran apa?"

"Restoran barbekyu, tak jauh dari sini." Yoongi menjawab,"aku mencarinya lewat internet. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, jika kau ingin tahu."

Fakta jika Yoongi tak meninggalkan ruangan ini seharian penuh hanya untuk menunggu Jimin yang sedang sakit membuat Jimin merona. Tak pernah ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini sebelumnya, tidak teman-teman terdekatnya sekalipun.

"Oke, kita kesana." Jimin setuju.

Setelah berganti pakaian, keduanya pergi menuju restoran barbekyu yang Yoongi maksud.

"Uh, ada apa dengan masker dan kacamata hitam?" Yoongi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya saat Jimin menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan masker putih dan kacamata hitam. Ini malam hari, untuk apa mengenakan kacamata hitam?

"Kau sendiri yang bilang jika wajahku bengkak." Jimin menjawab,"aku tak ingin dilihat orang dalam penampilan seperti ini."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

Keduanya sampai di restoran, kemudian memesan semua makanan yang ada di menu. Dan semuanya habis dalam hitungan dua jam. Jimin hampir mati kekenyangan, sampai tak kuat menegakkan tubuh.

"Biar aku yang bayar." Jimin mencegah Yoongi saat akan membayar makanan mereka,"kau sudah cukup baik mau merawatku dan melewatkan semua kesenangan yang bisa kau dapatkan hari ini jika keluar. Setidaknya biarkan aku membayar untuk berterima kasih."

Jimin beranjak menuju meja kasir. Mereka pergi setelah membayar.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar terbuka. Jimin duduk diatas tempat tidur, masih berusaha mencerna semua daging yang baru dimakannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Yoongi bersiap untuk tidur di sofa.

"Kenapa tidur disana?" Jimin bertanya

"Lalu dimana aku harus tidur?" Yoongi balas bertanya

Jimin menepuk sisi tempat tidur yang masih kosong,"Semua kamar memang hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur luas ini. Aku tidak keberatan berbagi."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Jimin mengerti, lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju tempat tidur. Ia mengambil tempat tepat disebelah Jimin. Tubuhnya jelas terlihat tegang, bagaimanapun kau melihatnya.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, lalu berbaring. Ia mengambil ponselnya, membalas ratusan pesan yan masuk sejak kemarin. Semuanya menanyakan kabarnya, setelah mendengar apa yng terjadi padanya. Ironisnya, tak ada satupun yang datang menjenguknya dikamar.

"Aku lebih suka berada dalam ruangan." Yoongi tiba-tiba berkata

"Huh?" Jimin tak mengerti

"Kata-katamu tadi, di restoran." Yoongi mengulang,"aku lebih suka berada didalam ruangan dan menyelesaikan lagu."

"Oh, kau tipe introvert ternyata." Jimin berhipotesis

Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi, yang tak disangka juga ikut berbaring. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Jimin tersenyum,

"Selamat tidur, Min Yoongi."

"S-selamat tidur." Yoongi terbata

* * *

.

* * *

Hari ini waktunya pulang. Jimin kembali dikerubuti oleh 'teman-teman'-nya sepanjang perjalanan. Meninggalkan Yoongi kembali sendiri. Hingga sampai di sekolah, Jimin tak lagi bisa tahan dengan semua sikap pura-pura orang-orang yang hanya mendekatinya karena menginginkan sesuatu, dia meminta semuanya untuk menjauh darinya.

"Hey, Min Yoongi!" Jimin berseru ketika melihat Yoongi mengeluarkan koper miliknya dari bagasi bis.

Ia berdiri satu meter didepan Yoongi, dengan senyum manis khas seorang Park Jimin. Yoongi menatap tanpa ekspresi laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Mulai detik ini, kau sahabatku!" Jimin mendeklarasikan, membuat beberapa siswa didekatnya terkejut.

"Aku? Kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya

"Karena kau menolongku saat aku hampir mati? Merawatku sampai sembuh? Tidak semua temanku melakukan itu. Karenanya, kau spesial! Dan mulai saat ini, kau sahabatku."

Yoongi terkekeh,"Oke. Aku suka itu."

Jimin tersenyum, lalu memeluk Yoongi kedalam pelukan eratnya.

 _"Aku ingin jadi yang pertama mendengar musikmu, dan kau akan menjadi yang pertama melihat tarianku untuk audisi."_ Bisik Jimin tepat ditelinga Yoongi, sebelum melepas pelukannya.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Yoongi-a."

Jimin menarik kopernya pergi, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih diam membatu karena bisikan Jimin tepat di telinganya beberapa detik lalu.

Dia...bermimpi, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay! So, I made this in just three hours, ended up staying up all night _again_**

 **But it was worth it!**

 **How do you like this oneshoot?**

 **Oh, and Let It Go will be continued next week, so just you know. Min really works hard for the next chapter, I can guarantee that**

 **Love, Qiesha**


End file.
